<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things changed the moment I laid eyes on you by Angelssavior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778859">Things changed the moment I laid eyes on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior'>Angelssavior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Car Chases, Clumsiness, Coffee Shops, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Friendship/Love, Gang Violence, Gangs, Going to Hell, Gun Violence, Guns, Host Clubs, Hostage Situations, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, Law Enforcement, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, New York, New York City, Police, Police Uniforms, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Shooting Guns, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trust, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julio Romano met Alexandria Wolf, he wasn't expecting her to be Tommy Egan's daughter or Joe Proctor's lover. They start off Rocky due to her violent and hurtful past but things change after a series of events push them together to become closer than ever. She soon falls into a dark place after the death of her best friend, and disappears to only come back in a worse state of mind than before. Will they ever fix their relationship or will it crumple like sand?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Ghost" St. Patrick/Tasha St. Patrick, Joe Proctor/Original Female Characters, Tommy Egan/LaKeisha Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things changed the moment I laid eyes on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock on the door was soft, but it echoed through the house. I looked up from where I stood, Kanan and Ghost doing the same. Ghost went to the door first and peeked out, the door opening wider. There she stood, reddish brown hair falling down her back to her elbows, her ice blue eyes looking around unsure of if she had the right place. She looked... Afraid, confused, unsure. She had her luggage with her and Ghost helped her in with his and Kanan's face filled with unanswered questions.</p><p>"Alexandria..." I murmured softly, walking towards her. </p><p>When I got closer, I saw the faint bruises that covered her face, and I grabbed her face gently moving it from side to side, her body covered in bruises now that I looked closely. She wore a leather jacket with angel wings on the back, a grey tank top and jeans. Her feet covered in sneakers. Her hair in boxer braids and she shoved her hands in her pockets, silence filling the air. Tension filled the air like a snack coiling and waiting to strike.</p><p>"This the kid you told me about Tommy? Because if it is damn, she kinda looks like you," said Ghost and she looked at him.</p><p>"Surprise? I think... Mom said to give you this," she passed me a letter from her back pocket.</p><p>'Tommy,'</p><p>'It make come to you as a surprise that we have a daughter if she ever arrives to you. Things haven't gone as planned and I'm probably dead. Don't worry about me though if your reading this, I probably will die a peaceful death. I have stage 4 lung cancer, (shocking right? I don't even smoke a lot either,) and I need you to take care of her. Joe will help you, he said you and him are in the business. And don't you dare shake your head at me and say that you don't know what I'm talking about because we both know you've beem doing it since the day you and Ghost met practically if not longer. Take care of our daughter and break any man's face that ever hurt her if you get a chance. Cut her some slack too, she's going through a rough time grieving. ~ Rose'</p><p>I smiled and looked at her. She did have ma's hair and my eyes. Shit, she even dressed like me.</p><p>"Alex, when did she die?" I asked as she looked at me.</p><p>"Couple days ago. Last week was her boyfriend's last week of living there so he decided to beat me and steal her tv, and a couple of other things. Joe's in the process of reading over the will now and what not to see who got what, but so far she left me everything. Couple grand, some storage units, and of course her drug business."</p><p>"Damn, that's rough. You doin okay?"</p><p>"I will be, I just... I don't know, she just dropped the bomb on me when she wrote the letter then she got worse and yeah."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Once she got settled in, she was fast asleep in bed. She wore fuzzy pants and the same tank top, her body hidden under the covers. I leaned against the door way, staring at her, as Ghost and Kanan watched. She didn't really have alot of stuff on her, mostly clothes and what not. She was exhausted from traveling all night and I sighed softly. I was as surpised as she was learning that I had a kid. She looked so young, yet was so damn wise, like she had an old soul in her. Something you don't expect in someone like her. </p><p>"How you know she's truly your daughter Tommy? I mean she could be after anything," he started and I made a face.</p><p>"When your young, dumb and out for pussy Ghost you get a product of that! I left because I thought I wasn't ready to be a father and poof here she is. She shows up outta nowhere with proof she's my kid Ghost, and believe me, I'm not losing her again."</p><p>She stirred and settled again, as Ghost and I watched her. She snored lightly, her room almost unpacked. She explained to the three of us what DDLG was and the aspects of it. It was different from what I was used to but it was whatever made her happy and stress free. We had bought paint and started painting it, amd finished it, and was now waiting to do one more coat before she could call it officially hers. The walls a light blue, and purple, her dresser almost done being set up too. She still had to unpack her two suit cases and suffel bag and she clung to a stuffed black dog, named Toby.</p><p>"What's up with you and Tasha anyways Ghost? Tariq says things are turning shit still?" Asked Kanan, and Ghost shook his head.</p><p>"You have no idea man, I gotta go anyways man. Tasha wants me home to 'talk' and we both know how that goes."</p><p>"Yeah, I have to go to man, Jukebox's girlfriend or whatever asked me to come over for some business or some shit."</p><p>They left an I watched her before stretching as my phone buzzed in my pocket downstairs. I went and got it as I answered it not checking to see who it was. </p><p>"You okay Tommy? You haven't been picking up the phone or answering my text messages," said Lakeisha Grant.</p><p>"Yeah. Just... Things have been chaotic with Ghost and shit. You know how that goes," I said trying to sound normal without hinting that anything was wrong.</p><p>"Well, I'm on my way to see Tasha now, anything you want for dinner?" She asked as Alex came down.</p><p>"Um, whatever you want baby. Listen, you remember Rose from back in high school right? How she got knocked up and shit?"</p><p>Silence filled the air as I waited to be cussed out. "Its your daughter isn't it? Baby, she can live there as long as she wants, I dont care. It is your flesh and blood after all, how you holding up?"</p><p>I didn't even know how to answer that. I sighed heavily, as Alex hugged me and I put the call on speaker. "Its okay daddy if your not ready to a dad. I understand it's alot to take in right now," she murmured as I stared down at her. </p><p>"Honey, its not that, it's..." Sighing softly, we sat on the pool table phone in hand.</p><p>"The business isn't something I wanted for you. It's alot of shit between people that can hurt everyone around you. Trust me, I've made my fair share of fucked up mistakes. I... If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I do. Besides your my life and my kid, someone has keep an eye on you trouble."</p><p>Staring at my phone, I sighed softly. "Tommy, I gotta go. Tasha keeps blowing up my damn phone like no tomorrow. I'll text you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course."</p><p>Soon we sat in silence and she hugged my arm. This felt weird, but in a good way. I wrapped  arms around her, and she sighed softly. I soon got up and stretched as she watched me. I was actually curious on what her mother said about me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>